Stand in the Rain
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: [NejixTen]Fluff Tenten's parents leave her, and tries to kill herself. Who stops in?


Hey everyone:3 I thought up this fanfiction while listening to my _brand new_ iPod nano. 3333  
Name of song: Stand in the Rain  
Artist: Superchick  
CD: Beauty From Pain 1.1

This is a New-Years gift to my buddies Sora and Litrouke.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Mom!! Dad!!!" Tenten yelled, stuck in her burning room. Fire surrounded the whole house, due to some punks with matches. A stern voice called for Tenten's mom. From what she could see, she saw her parents running away from the house. 'They must be getting help...Hurry!!' She thought frantically, and clentched her fists. The fire began to nip at her toes. She stood in a corner until the fire was less than a foot away. 'They left more for good...' The fire began swallow the floor around her. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was coughs and smoke entering her lungs. Falling down, Tenten knew this was it. "Tenten!!" She heard a familiar voice call. 'Gai..?' She thought. Tenten felt strong arms pick her up and carry her from the house. Her vision blurred, and her left arm and left leg stung as if someone had stuck 25 kunais in her body. Her vision now went black, and she fainted. _

_She soon awoke in a hospital, her left arm completely bandaged and left leg completely bandaged. "Tenten! You've awakened!" She heard her annoying teammate, Rock Lee, yell. Looking around weakly, she saw Gai, Lee, and Neji. Feeling the pain coming back, she clenched onto the sheets of the bed, and fainted. "Tenten?"_

**_End of Flashback_**

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but,  
She knows that when  
Shes all alone, it feels  
Like its all, coming down_

Since she couldn't train for about two months, she snuck out of the hostpital one morning, to see what remained of her house. Walking up the trail, she finally found her house which was deep in the woods. Her house was gone. Totally gone. Everything had been eaten by the fire. She began to search frantically for her pet snake, Tyger. Searching where her room used to be, she found the carcass. Picking it up, she noticed it was dead. She dropped the carcass, knowing it wouldn't help her. Remembering her parents, she felt her vision being blurred by warm tears. Blinking them away, she missed her parents dearly, even if they hated her. Sinking onto her knees, she placed her hands on her temples, and wished it didn't happen. _It couldn't have...Or did it? It did happen. My arm and leg prove it..._

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down  
_

Tenten bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. She stood up, and searched through the rummage. She found her mom's cooking knives. Picking the largest one up, she ran her finger against the sharp side, and her finger began to bleed. Gripping the knife, she found a pair of her clothing that hadn't been burned. She changed into those clothes, and hid the hospital clothes under the debri.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_At least I have other people who care about me..._ Tenten thought, her hopes rising. _I'll just rent an ampartment, get a job, and make money and live on my own..._

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down_

_But my parents...They left... My body's injured..I can't fight..At least for a while...I'm useless now._ Tenten thought. She walked to a hill, where no one would go. Tenten remembered that she could control where weapons would land. She laid flat on the ground, and threw the knife in the air. She focused it on it, and made it aim towards her neck. It was about two feet away from her neck, when a hand caught it.

She looked over, and saw Neji Hyuuga. "Tenten..." He said, his eyes stern. Tenten got up. "W..Why'd you do that?" Tenten inquired. "If you died, then that means that we'd have to replace you with another girl." Tenten looked at her feet, ashamed. "I...I.." She said, unsure of what to say. "And that'd be terrible, because your the best she-ninja in my veiw." Neji said. Tenten looked up at him. "Don't kill yourself, Tenten. You're not useless. You're useful. You always cheer up Lee when he's not in the best mood, and you help me improve my fighting. Tenten...You're wonderful."

Tenten felt her face turning bright red. Neji wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes, and planted his mouth on hers. Tenten was highly suprised, and opened her mouth. Neji did the same, and pulled her closer until they were chest-to-chest. Neji pulled away for a moment. "Tenten...I love you."

**_Stand in the rain...  
Stand your ground._**

* * *

Wow.  
This turned out crap-alicious. D8 

Oh well. The more fictions, the merrier, right? (:

Happy Nuu Year!

Check out Litrouke's fanfictions. They're ferrrgalicious.


End file.
